1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to air exhaust system on a motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air exhaust and water management system to prevent water from entering into the vehicle and to allow proper air exhaust for the heating and air conditioning system.
2. Discussion
Most motor vehicles today are equipped with some type of air exhaust system such that the cabin pressure is maintained at roughly ambient pressure while the heating or air conditioning system is operating. This air exhaust system must be constructed to allow air to flow out of the cabin while preventing substantial amounts of outside air from following into the cabin. If substantial amounts of outside air were allowed to flow freely into the cabin; then the effectiveness of a heating or air conditioning system would be decreased. Conversely, if only small amounts of air are allowed to leave the cabin, the performance of the heating and air conditioning system will be diminished.
It is known to equip a vehicle with an air exhaust system having an air exhauster disposed in an aperture of the vehicle body. A typical air exhauster comprises a plurality of outboard actuating flaps and a plurality of air passages. These flaps naturally rest in a position to block or restrict the air passages and can pivot to remove the restriction to the air passages. As the pressure in the cabin increases, a pressure gradient is created between the cabin and the outside air. A substantial pressure gradient will cause air to flow through the air passages, thereby causing the flaps to pivot outboard to open. Once the pressure gradient is diminished, the flaps, by gravity, will pivot closed. This system has proved to be adequate for air exhaust systems for motor vehicles.
Exhauster systems normally fit in an aperture in the body of a vehicle with a perimeter of the exhauster system sealing against the vehicle body. However, vehicle body tolerances and exhauster tolerances can lead to conditions whereby the seal is not formed properly. This condition will allow water to seep between the exhauster and the vehicle body through the aperture and into the vehicle. The inherent nature of the aforementioned outboard actuating flaps will also allow some water to pass through the aperture as well. There is a need, therefore, to provide an exhauster system that prevents water from entering the cabin of a vehicle.
Accordingly, it is a principal objective of the present invention to provide an air exhaust and water management system to prevent water from entering into the vehicle cabin and to allow proper air exhaust for the heating and air conditioning system.
It is another objective to provide a cost-effective method for providing an air exhaust and water management system.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a system for keeping air and water from entering the cabin while allowing air to exit the cabin.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a water diverter to collect and funnel water out of a vehicle that may have entered through an aperture in the body of the vehicle.